Angel From the Sky
by kawaiisakura3
Summary: Sakura dies in a car accident and has to fulfill a mission before going on to heaven. Mission: make Li Syaoran fall in love with her. Chapter 3!
1. Angel From the Sky

Hi everyone! ^^ I'm proud to say that I'm back here writing on ff.net again with my third fanfic for Card Captor Sakura! I hope everyone enjoys this~ 

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP, not me. 

Angel From the Sky 

By kawaiisakura

The bus bumped up and down the paved ground as Sakura stared out the window. She missed being alive, the smell of fresh air and the sights her eyes were getting used to again.

Sakura turned her attention to the slip of paper in her hand, mind ready to start her mission. 'My mission.. to make some rich guy fall in love with me..'

She sighed. It wasn't like she was someone who worked for a company where she'd have to do this everyday.

Sakura shook her head to free herself of the thoughts when she felt the bus stop, and she gathered her belongings and got off.

She walked casually through the neighborhood, thinking about how huge all of these houses, no mansions, were. 

'So I'm supposed to find a particularly big mansion..' Sakura's thoughts paused when she found herself standing right in front of iron gates and she looked up at the mansion behind it in wonder.

Suddenly a big crowd of girls not much older than she was came rushing in her direction. They were all dressed in what looked like servant's clothing.

Sakura glanced at them curiously, while her mind slowly considered a way to get inside the building somehow.

Then, after seemingly getting permission from a very strict doorman inside, the gates smoothly slid open to allow the group of eager girls in. 

Sakura seized this chance and followed them inside. She just hoped that the difference in her clothing wouldn't make her too obvious.

As she trailed after the others, she took the time to examine her surroundings. She made sure to take note of where everything was. 

The front garden was so big that it took at least 2 minutes for all of them to approach the oak front doors, which were opened by two formally dressed men on both sides. 

It was like entering a palace or something; a bright shining chandelier hung from the tall ceiling in the entrance. Everywhere you looked there was gold and highly expensive furniture.

Sakura gulped. Never once in her life (or her former life anyway) had she seen such a beautiful building. This made her feel like her mission was going to be even harder.

(A/N: I'll explain more about the mission later, just stay with me..)

Hearing footsteps echoing through the hall to their right, all of their heads turned in that direction. A fairly tall girl with black hair came in hurriedly.

"Ok everyone, the master is in a bit of a bad mood right now.. So I'm going to be assigning everyone jobs." The girl didn't look much older than the rest of them, but she had a professional kind of voice. 

From the room she had just come out of, a noise came that sounded a lot like a vase being smashed to the ground angrily.

"By the way, my name is Tomoyo." She smiled faintly as though she was used to ignoring the Master's anger, and her attention was drawn to Sakura immediately. "Why didn't you come dressed properly?"

Sakura took a deep breath. She knew that she was never good at lying to people, but she gave it her best shot. "I uh- never got one when I signed up." She bit her lip nervously wondering how she would take it.

Tomoyo frowned apologetically and believed her. "I must've left someone out. You can follow me later so I can get you ready." Then she turned back to the rest of them, who were all gawking at the various treasures they had lined up down the hall.

Tomoyo pointed to each of them where they'd be working and told them that someone would be waiting at each place to teach them exactly what to do. She waved a hand to Sakura to signal her to follow. Sakura accompanied the rushing girl up the marble staircase, wondering just how large the place was.

They finally stopped at a rather big storage room, where Tomoyo clicked on the light. Sakura looked around, admiring how neat everything was, and she assumed it was the girl in front of her who had organized this.

"Here," Tomoyo held up a dress in front of her, and it looked like it would fit perfectly. Sakura wondered how she would know her size just by looking, but she shrugged it off.

Tomoyo then continued, "I guess you're the only who wasn't fighting over this job, so I'll let you be the one who takes care of Master Li everyday."

Sakura looked up in surprise; that was the person she was supposed to make fall in love with her! She tried not to look too eager when she heard this bit of news. Instead she mustered an understanding smile.

Tomoyo then proceeded to tell her basic things she'd do everyday, and she even gave her a few tips on what she shouldn't do.

After a while Sakura was tired, so Tomoyo introduced her to the servants' rooms on the third floor, where there were so many separate bedrooms that it was like a maze trying to find her way by herself.

It was already pretty late by the time Sakura had managed to unpack the little belongings that was allowed. The guy who assigned her this mission didn't think it would be wise to appear like she didn't need the money.

Sakura soon fell asleep in her own small bedroom, her thoughts still on what had happened today.

~Dream~

"Dad.. big brother.." Sakura reached out her hands wistfully towards her family, but their images were floating away from her and starting to fade away.

Then it dawned on her that they had gone to heaven. 'That's right.. all of us died in that car crash.' She looked around her, noticing that her feet were hovering just above the light clouds, but she wasn't going anywhere.

POOF 

Suddenly a man dressed in black robes had appeared next to her.

Sakura stepped, or rather floated, back a few steps in surprise. She thought of the first thing to say. "Why aren't I going with the rest of my family to heaven? Have I done something wrong?"

The guy simply said to her, "I've stopped you from going. If you want to pass by here and join your family, you're going to have to do something for me."

Sakura decided that she could only trust him now and asked, "What?"

"I have enough power to transfer you back into the living world, where you will find a rich guy called Li Syaoran. I want you to make him fall in love with you, but make sure you don't do the same for him." The mysterious guy under the hood paused.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "But.. why me? And besides, even if I succeed.. how would it affect you? You're dead too.." she added the last part a little bitterly, expecting him to be angry.

Instead, he just smirked and said in the same monotonous, "That's not for you to know. Just complete the task. As soon as he admits to you that he is in love with you, I'll immediately transport you back here, where you can enjoy heaven with your family."

Sakura smiled a bit at this and replied, "Okay, if this is the only way.."

But he had already disappeared.

Her eyes widened, wondering what to do then. All of the sudden, she felt the clouds beneath her feet shift a little, and she peered down at her feet.

Sakura was slowly descending from the misty clouds now above her, wind whistling in her ears and blowing her amber-brown hair in all directions.

The next thing she knew, she had landed onto the dusty ground.

~End of Dream~

"Ouch!" Sakura awoke with a headache, and then realized she had fallen off the bed and hit her head on the drawer next to the bed. She lifted herself up clumsily and got dressed.

Just as she finished putting on her servant's dress and apron, the girl called Tomoyo came bursting through a side door that she hadn't noticed before, catching her by surprise.

"Oh good you're ready. Some of the other girls are having trouble with their jobs so I've got to go help them. Just head downstairs towards the Master's room." Tomoyo told her in a hurried voice.

Sakura peeked over Tomoyo's shoulder. She could see a couple of girls giggling excitedly for their first day of work. Murmuring an "okay", she suddenly wished to have her friends by her side on this mission too.

Sakura practically dragged herself down the stairs, not taking interest in the glittering jewels that decorated the room anymore. All she could do was keep her mind focused on trying to finish the mission and get back up into heaven.

She stepped into the kitchen to prepare tea, coffee, milk, and hot cocoa. "I never know which one he'll like.." she whispered silently a reminder from Tomoyo.

Handling it with care, she walked unbalanced to the door. Afterall, she'd never been a servant all her life.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a calm voice ordered.

Making sure not to spill anything, she pushed open the door and without looking up, said, "Good morning, Master." Not knowing what his mood was this morning, she just stood there, eyes fixed on the ground.

To much of her surprise, as she tentatively glanced up at him, Li Syaoran was sitting at his business-like desk looking tired and rubbing his forehead as if in pain.

Sakura rushed over to the little side desk in the room and set the plate of various drinks onto it. She turned her head towards him and in a sweet voice said, "What would you like to drink this morning Master?"

She heard him sigh audibly and mumble, "Something to keep me awake." And Sakura nervously picked up the coffee and tumbled towards him.

Just as she was nearing his desk, she tripped on a bump in the carpet and spilled the hot coffee all over the floor on the other side of him, falling onto him in the process.

Syaoran caught Sakura by her shoulders and whispered, "Are you okay?" he almost had a doubtful look on his face.

Sakura quickly got back onto her feet, blushing and was about to shout, "Sorry Master!" when he let out a little chuckle. Her eyes widened at him, gawking at him confused.

"How can anyone be so clumsy?" Li laughed a little more, then stopped and told her "It's okay, you've woken me up anyway."

Sakura managed a small smile, mostly from relief that he didn't throw a tantrum like she had been expecting.

On the other side of the mansion, Tomoyo had just finished telling the others what to do with dusting the antiques and desktops. She realized how long she'd left Sakura to Li Syaoran, and hurriedly went to check on her.

The Master had a record for kicking out first day maids within the first 20 minutes, but as Tomoyo neared the closed door, she actually heard Li laughing! 

She decided to join in on this happy moment, and knocked on the door. To her dismay the laughter ceased almost immediately.

"Come in." the unlikely serious voice said.

Tomoyo regretted ruining this moment but obeyed. As she stepped into the room she saw the spilled coffee on the carpet and a stern-faced Li. 

"Uh.. I was just coming to see if Sakura needed any help, sir." She said in a more practiced voice than when she was talking to the servants.

Li Syaoran, however, turned to Sakura with what Tomoyo could've sworn was a held-back smile, and asked, "So your name is Sakura?"

She nodded silently, all the while admiring his messy looking hair and brown eyes.

Li let out an amused "hm" and turned back to Tomoyo. "Everything here is fine, you may go."

Tomoyo gave Sakura a proud smile and thumbs up and backed out of the room.

Sakura couldn't believe that this was the bad-tempered man she had heard about. Even though they were still on polite talking terms, she couldn't help but like him.

'Wait- ' her mind stopped herself, and she turned her head abruptly away from Li.

"What's wrong?" he frowned, thinking he had upset her with all the talking.

Sakura shook her head and continued, "Sir, you were saying something about taking a business trip to Japan?" her sparkling eyes reflected her excitement.

Li Syaoran gave a quick nod and added, "My mother has agreed that I may take some friends with me on this trip, but I uh.. haven't really got any friends."

When Sakura looked sympathetic he nonchalantly shrugged it off and got a sudden idea. "Hey, why don't you come along?"

Sakura was surprised that they had just met and he would consider her a friend. She smiled warmly and replied, "Of course! Thank you, Master." She bowed low to show her appreciation.

Li Syaoran had a casual look on his face but then found himself saying, "Just call me Syaoran." He fixed his eyes in the opposite direction, almost as if embarrassed.

Sakura grinned gratefully and replied, "Yes sir. I mean Sy- Syaor.."

Syaoran stood up from his big armchair that he'd been sitting in for the duration of their conversation, and stretched a hand out in front of him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sakura." He said it in an almost business like fashion, but he had a smile on his face.

They shook hands; Sakura could feel her face heat up a little again. She waved happily to him and exited.

"Wow." Tomoyo's mouth formed an "o" as she sat on a chair in Sakura's room, listening to her detailing her first day of work.

Sakura smiled and asked, "When's the business trip that Master- I mean Syaoran is taking?" She had just realized that she had never questioned about that.

Tomoyo widened her eyes at calling him by first name but answered, "A week from today. I'm jealous you get to go with him Sakura! I mean, I bet all the other girls will die when they hear the news."

"Why?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Anyone who knows how rich he is would want to accompany him on that trip! I don't know how long it'll last, but he definitely won't be back for a while you know." 

Tomoyo then added hastily, "I don't like him though, so he's all yours!" she winked at her and wished her good night.

After Tomoyo's footsteps sounded away down the hall, Sakura fell onto her bed comfortably, still clothed in her servant clothes. Almost instantly she entered into a deep sleep, but not before mumbling "Syaoran.."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Ok, so there's the first chapter for you everyone! I know this was short, but I promise chapters _will_ get longer as the fanfic goes on! Please review with any suggestions, criticisms, anything! :] 

I need at least 5 reviews to continue, just so I know that there are people reading this. Thank you! ^_^

kawaiisakura

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Who will Sakura find in Japan?

What happens when Yelan wants Tomoyo to spy on Sakura?

And how will Sakura and Tomoyo become better friends through all this?


	2. Back to Japan

Wow first I'd really like to thank everyone for reviewing so eagerly for my first chapter!! ^^ 18 in all.. :D THANK YOU! ..to tell the truth I didn't expect this many people to review. xP

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in more than month, and I hope everyone will still read this!! :D You see, I went on vacation the week I wanted to start typing my next chapter. Say no more, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

~Dedications~

Chibiwinwin- you're such a loyal reviewer ^-^ Thanks bunches, and I'm glad you like this plot I'm working with.

Lethalrose13- lol I think I'm gonna start adding more details about the characters in this chapter.. maybe. :P

Potatohead- yup, gonna explain later in the fanfic about that mysterious guy.. lol. Help me think of a name! .' I'm horrible with thinking up names for my characters, or maybe it could be someone from the anime too.. hmm :}

Tiff- I'm sorry for not telling about me writing me this new fanfic, I guess I just always forgot whenever we talked on the phone! Sorry! . hope you'll read this chapter too :)

Sakura-Star-66- thanks for reviewing my last chapter, you were my first reviewer for this fanfic! :D

Shirubaa- would you like me to keep emailing you for new updates? :)

SakuraandLiforever- hehe thanks for the encouragement.

Little Peach Blossom- lol thanks for the compliment!

Tracy- you were squealing? x] lol I'm glad my fanfic made you so.. excited? Hehe ^^

SSCherry Blossom II- me? an advanced writer? o.O haha no way.. but anyway thanks so much for adding me to your favorite stories list! ^_^

Angel Fairy Sakura- hehe thanks for reviewing! :) :)

Angel From the Sky

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

"Anyone who knows how rich he is would want to accompany him on that trip! I don't know how long it'll last, but he definitely won't be back for a while you know." 

Tomoyo then added hastily, "I don't like him though, so he's all yours!" she winked at her and wished her good night.

After Tomoyo's footsteps sounded away down the hall, Sakura fell onto her bed comfortably, still clothed in her servant clothes. Almost instantly she entered into a deep sleep, but not before mumbling "Syaoran.."  
  
  


The days passed by merrily for Sakura, spending everyday accompanying Syaoran everywhere he went. 

It seemed that ever since he had come to know her, he'd been spending time outside of those office doors a lot more often, and he smiled everyday—just for her.

_Knock Knock._

"Mm.." Sakura murmured in her sleep.

"Wake up Sakura." A distant voice called softly.

"Just a few more minutes, Kero.." she used the pillow to muffle the voice.

"Ok then, but Master Li isn't going to be very happy if you're late.." the person speaking had left the room, leaving the door closed behind her.

Sakura jumped up and out of bed, having completely forgotten what today was. 

She picked up the set of clothes that Tomoyo had hand-made for her especially for the trip and changed into them, all the while thinking, 'It's amazing how quickly Tomoyo makes dresses..' 

After brushing her hair and gathering her possessions, Sakura practically flew out of the door, her luggage in hand.

As she descended the stairs hurriedly, her pounding footsteps echoed through the entire first floor, attracting attention to her.

Just as Sakura stopped at the bottom of the stairs, she looked up to see the rest of the servants all lined up in an orderly fashion with unusually serious faces. A woman, whose back was facing Sakura at the moment, was lecturing them in a strict voice.

"You will take care of the mansion as if none of us has left this place. I have left someone in charge of you so as to report if anything should go wrong." The tall woman had an icy cold voice and talked to them like they were animals to be trained.

Sakura didn't even have time to frown at her, before the woman had whipped around and said in a forced polite voice, "May I ask who you are? And what business do you have being here?" she eyed the suitcase in her hand.

"I uh— " she started uncertainly.

At that moment Tomoyo called from the hall to the left, "Master Li is all ready to go, Mistress!" and following that she promptly reported in front of the mistress with her head in a half bow.

"Good. Daidouji, you have worked hard these few years, and I think that it would be wise if you came along on this trip also." It was an order, not a question.

"Yes, Mistress Yelan. I would be very honored!" Tomoyo's face lit up brightly and she smiled reassuringly to Sakura.

Yelan nodded and flicked her eyes back to Sakura. "Tell me who this girl is."

"She is Sakura Kinomoto, the friend that Master Li has chosen to take on this business trip." Tomoyo didn't dare to look up for fear of Yelan Li's reaction. 

Tomoyo had indeed heard Sakura stumbling down the stairs too, and knew that her mistress wouldn't allow a person without manners around the Master.

Yelan now turned fully to Sakura and examined her head to toe, her eyes like an x-ray piercing through her. Sakura stood unafraid, staring back at her Mistress with determination.

"Kinomoto.. that doesn't sound very Chinese. Would you care to explain on that, miss?" Yelan showed mild interest in this topic.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but Li Syaoran suddenly interrupted as he stepped out of the office saying, "Mother, do you have to survey every person I talk to?" he had an impatient look on his face.

"Yes, son, both you and I know that we must be careful who we tangle ourselves with." But even with these words, she seemed to have dropped the questioning, not wanting to anger him before departing.

After sending a few more orders here and there, Yelan Li lead the ones chosen to come along on the trip out of the oak front doors and down the winding path through the front garden.

A lengthy black limo awaited them at the gates to escort them to the airport. Sakura was looking at the automobile with awe, as she had never even come close to riding one before. Tomoyo, on the other hand, looked like this was an everyday thing.

There was a lot of entertainment and food inside the shiny limo and the ride was smooth as if they weren't even traveling. Even on the way to the airport, Yelan was either signing papers to join with other companies or ordering people to get ready for their arrival over the cell phone.

As they arrived at the airport entrance, people turned their heads whether they were in a car or walking on the side. One look at the woman in the backseat was enough to make everyone stop and let them through, as if on instinct.

Servants and guards who were already stationed at the airport's doors came rushing in to open doors, carry luggage, and accompany them all the way onto the plane. 

Sakura and Tomoyo shuffled in a hurry among the chaos to catch up. It seemed that with all of the ordering and scolding that the Mistress had done, they were now going to be late for the plane.

After checking in and going through a series of scanning luggages (Yelan was upset at the amount of security that had to be placed on them, saying that they were above all and didn't need such treatment), they finally arrived at the first class seats of the plane.

Yelan Li sat down in the front first class seats along with many other big company bosses, chatting politely. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and noticed that she was heading to the back with the rest of the servants.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called down the aisle, turning many heads his way. Sakura stopped and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Come sit with me." Syaoran said in a voice that was anything but ordering. Instead it was sort of.. pleading. Sakura turned back to Tomoyo, who was eagerly pushing her on, and started to argue with her that servants and their Masters didn't sit in the same level of seats.

Tomoyo laughed lightly and pushed her forward as other people parted to let her pass. "Go! The Master wants you to sit with him!" She looked more excited than Sakura herself.

Sakura found herself almost stumbling into Syaoran's arms again, but quickly caught herself when she felt Yelan's pair of intense eyes glaring at her. 

The Mistress didn't say anything as Sakura sat hesitantly next to Syaoran in the row behind her, but it was merely because Yelan Li didn't want the other bosses to think poorly of her.

As people around them settled down, the flight attendant started going through the procedures for safety on the airplane. Syaoran, who usually paid fair attention to the announcements in all of his airplane trips, couldn't help but glance sideways at Sakura, admiring her lightly blowing hair and sparkling eyes.

In the corner of her eye Sakura noticed Syaoran turning his glance to her every now and then, and she couldn't help smiling and blushing. She tried to seem like she didn't know what was going on instead.

"Do you need something Master?" she cocked her head to face him, putting on a sweet smile. She had mentally noted to call him Master again as the Mistress listened in on their conversation.

"Uh-" Syaoran started, his face turning a deep red for having been caught staring at her. He looked away in the other direction and said no more.

Syaoran couldn't sleep even though he was very tired, not with Sakura sitting right next to him. Sakura, however, slowly drifted off to sleep. Syaoran suddenly noticed something sticking out of her backpack that was at her feet.

Attempting to put it back in for her, he reached down and picked up. A familiar smiling face caught his attention. It was a passport picture of Sakura, with her hair tied up on both sides with little pink ribbons.

Syaoran couldn't help smiling at this cute picture and looked at the writing next to the picture: Sakura Kinomoto, born in Tomoeda, Japan, age 17.. 

He was about to keep reading when he felt something weighting down his right shoulder. Syaoran looked to his right and to his surprise, he found Sakura's head resting on his shoulder. She was fast asleep, and from this close up, Syaoran thought that she looked just like an angel.

The 18 year old boy found himself blushing so madly, but he stopped immediately when he saw his mother looking over her shoulder in the front row, glaring at their interaction.

Ding 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the seatbelt light has been lit as we are about to arrive at the airport. Please straighten all seats…"

The announcement had woken Sakura up, startling Syaoran as she lifted her head from his shoulder and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We're here already?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice to Syaoran.

"Yeah." Syaoran replied, glad that Sakura hadn't said anything about sleep on his shoulder.

"Look out the window!" Sakura pointed a finger towards the plane window at the fluffy clouds surrounding them. She had only been on an airplane once when she was really small, so she didn't remember anything of the past experience.

Syaoran smiled at her excitement and barely glanced outside but focused his attention on Sakura.

As the airplane lowered through the thick layer of clouds, there was a whirling cloud of mist all around the plane.

"Wowwww…" Sakura peered down with amazement at the spectacular view of Japan. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah..." Syaoran murmured faintly, grinning at Sakura.

After they had gotten all their suitcases and ridden the limo to the best hotel around, everyone got settled in their rooms. 

Yelan Li had arranged it so that Syaoran and Tomoyo's rooms were near hers if she ever needed to talk to them. She had especially arranged for Sakura to share the same room as Tomoyo, her trusted assistant. 

"Listen, Daidouji, I want you to keep an eye on Ms. Kinomoto while she's here. I have assigned you a video camera for her every move, and I want a weekly report from you about her whereabouts." Yelan Li ordered, as a servant handed over a video camcorder.

Tomoyo Daidouji nodded her head in consent, although she didn't agree with her methods.

Room 304

"Hey Tomoyo, isn't it great that we're sharing a room?" Sakura's cheerful face greeted Tomoyo as she stepped into the hotel room using her own card key. (There are two for every room.)

Tomoyo felt a little guilty as she forced a smile back at her and hid the camera behind her back. 'This is work.. I can't mix it up with friendships.' She convinced herself.

They laid their opened suitcases out on the bed and emptied some of its contents. Tomoyo noticed Sakura taking out a framed picture of her and some of her friends.

"May I see that?" Tomoyo asked nicely. Sakura handed it over, pointing to each one saying their names.

Sakura recalled that the suitcase and her handbag had strangely appeared next to her after she had landed onto the ground on that fateful day when she was assigned to go on this mission. What was interesting to her was how the hooded guy had known everything that she'd bring in her luggage as if she'd packed it herself.

'The mission.. I had almost forgotten about it. I don't want to trick Syaoran now that I know him..' she thought as she frowned.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tomoyo's confused expression broke her thoughts. Sakura grinned reassuringly and went back to unpack her things.

"I'm planning to visit some friends I have here tomorrow.. do you think I can have a day off?" Sakura asked after a while.

Tomoyo thought about it and said, "I think the Mistress would be okay with that, we have enough servants around here anyway." Then she realized that she had a job to do a report on her. "..Can I come along too?"

Sakura looked up and smiled. "Sure! I bet you'll want to see Japan a bit more than how much we servants actually get to, hm? I could even introduce you to my friends!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Thanks, Sakura." She was beginning to feel like Sakura was more like a friend to her than anyone she had ever met.

The next day Sakura awoke at around 8 o'clock to find that Tomoyo had already told the Mistress about their plans for the day.

"What did the Mistress say?" Sakura asked anxiously as they grabbed their belongings and headed out the hotel room.

"She agreed, reasonably, but kind of.. well, eager." Tomoyo added the last part bitterly. Sakura was delighted with the idea, excited for the free day in front of them. But Tomoyo thought somberly, 'The Mistress only wanted to get rid her for one day..'

The hotel they were at was in a city near Tomoeda, where Sakura was born, so they took a bus there from the front of the hotel.

Stepping off the rumbling bus carefully, Sakura looked up to face a street filled with cherry blossom trees blowing gently in the breeze. She had missed this place so much, her family, friends, and school were all here. Sakura smiled and took a deep breath.

Tomoyo looked around curiously and admired the clean environment of Sakura's neighborhood and followed her.

Sakura lead Tomoyo to the Penguin Park where they sat down on the two swings there. This had been the place that Meilin and Sakura had spent countless times together. She had been there to comfort her when Yukito told her that he didn't love her in the same way. She had been there during their cardcaptoring days, always protecting her.

(A/N: Basically since Syaoran never came to Japan, Meilin became Sakura's good friend and did the things that Syaoran would've done. Hope it's not too confusing. :] )

Tomoyo had the camcorder in hand, moving the screen across the park, filming Sakura at the same time. She was partially doing so to remember this place.

When Sakura asked her about the video camera, Tomoyo replied, "It's sort of a hobby of mine.." she reminded herself that it wasn't really a lie since she was getting to really enjoy taping everything.

In the distance they heard lonely footsteps walking towards them and the park. Sakura stared at the person approaching for a while, and upon recognition jumped from the swings and went forward to greet her.

"Hey Meilin!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, how was this chapter? I'd really like to hear from my readers and any suggestions or advice! :) I hope everyone was satisfied with the length of this chapter, and if anyone would like me to write even more on the next one, just say so in your review and I'll try my best next time!

Also, I just want to say that I've never seen the entire anime show of CCS, or any parts about how Yelan treats her servants, if it shows in it at all. Please correct me if I'm wrong in how they address each other. =)

**Note: Leave your email if you want to be emailed the next time I update.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

How will Meilin react when she sees that Sakura has come back to life?

Now that Sakura can be with her friends, would she still want to complete the mission and move on to heaven?

What will happen when Syaoran asks Sakura out?

'Til next chapter! Bye!

~kawaiisakura

(9/2/03)


	3. My Heaven

Ahhh! I'm so sorry everyone! School has started for two months now and I was really busy. Now that it's winter vacation, I've finally caught up a bit on writing. Please keep reading this fanfic and if I get enough support from my readers, I'll keep writing. I write only for my readers!! ^_^

I really want to give a BIG THANK YOU EVERYONE for being so patient with me! 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of its characters.

~Dedications~

Wolf Blossom- thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is even better.

Sakura-Star-66- Please review this time too! It's okay if you review late, as long as you do! :)

Lito Pink Boo- Thank You sooo much for adding me to your alert list and being patient with me. :] I hope this chapter's length is better for you.

Potatohead- Remember when I said I wasn't sure whether I was going to continue this fanfic? Well you were right.. I have to think about my readers! So I'm writing this fanfic completely for my readers. ^-^

Princess-Lalaith- Thanks so very much for waiting for me to update!

Tiff- hmm I wonder if you're still gonna read my fanfics.. I think I'll tell you when I update anyway. =)

Angel From the Sky

By kawaiisakura

Last Chapter:

In the distance they heard lonely footsteps walking towards them and the park. Sakura stared at the person approaching for a while, and upon recognition jumped from the swings and went forward to greet her.

"Hey Meilin!"

It was just like the old times, when they used to go Cardcaptoring together. That was how Sakura had come to know Meilin. She was a strong-willed girl with a fierce attitude, but when she wanted to be nice to someone, you'd know it.

The black-haired girl lifted her gaze from the dusty ground, her eyes wide and her mouth opened just slightly, not believing her eyes. There were still hints of tears on her cheeks and her pale expression was unlike her usual self.

"I'm back, Meilin!" Sakura told her happily, as if she had just gone on a vacation trip and come back.

"B-but.. we buried you days ago..!" Meilin stuttered as her face paled even more at the sight of her. 

That was when Meilin noticed the other black-haired girl standing behind Sakura. "Eh? Who's this?" she frowned in distrust, just as she always had done when she met new people.

Sakura smiled widely and moved aside to introduce Tomoyo. "This is Tomoyo, Meilin."

Tomoyo lowered her hand that was holding the camcorder and bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you, Meilin."

Meilin folded her arms across her chest and frowned, but then quickly forgot about Tomoyo being there. She wanted to know all about how Sakura came back to life again.

After an hour of chatting on the swings of the Penguin Park, Meilin was caught up to everything that had happened to Sakura ever since her "death".

Even Tomoyo learned a few things about her, about how she had been sent to China from heaven. But she didn't record any of this onto the camcorder, because she thought that if Sakura trusted her enough to let her in on this, she shouldn't let anyone else know about her mission.

Meilin suddenly stood up, breaking Tomoyo's thoughts. "Let's go find the others! I'm sure they'll be so excited to know you're back!" she said, taking Sakura by the hand.

But Sakura hesitated and pulled back a little. "Well.. I don't think we should tell Chiharu and the others. I mean.." her sentence trailed off.

Just like they hadn't told anyone else about their cardcaptoring experiences together, Meilin knew that this was something to keep secret too. Meilin nodded knowingly and smiled.

"Let's go to the ice cream parlor then!" Meilin suggested. Sakura followed eagerly; she couldn't wait to be able to go back to her old life again. Tomoyo tagged along behind them, really starting to enjoy filming everything on video.

At the ice cream parlor, they found a seat outside under some colorful umbrellas to shade them from the sun. Meilin offered to buy the ice cream for all of them and hurried inside.

"So how do you like Japan so far, Tomoyo?" Sakura smiled, taking a deep breath of her homeland.

Tomoyo beamed back at her and exclaimed, "Everything is so peaceful here! It's like nothing can ever disturb how calm it is here in your neighborhood." As she said this she took a look at the trees lining the paved road. From afar she caught sight of someone familiar, jogging towards them.

Tomoyo gasped and Sakura looked in that direction too. Indeed, it was Syaoran!

Sakura jumped up from her chair and rushed towards him. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

Syaoran leaned one hand onto the table while he tried to catch his breath. "I was.. in the limo and I saw you guys passing the main road."

"But.. how did you get the guards to let you go?" Sakura asked naively.

Syaoran chuckled quietly and replied, "I fought them off, of course." He smiled at her innocence.

Sakura blushed. "You didn't have to do that.." she lowered her head and avoided his gaze. "What about your business?" she looked up worriedly.

Syaoran looked into her eyes. "You're more important to me than my business," he replied, making her blush even more.

"Kawaii!!" a squeaky voice interrupted them. Syaoran and Sakura immediately jumped away, remembering that they were in a public place. 

They both turned their heads in the direction and the voice and saw, to their dismay, a flashing red light on the camcorder. It was Tomoyo.

Both faces turned bright tomato red as they shifted away from the camera in an attempt to hide their embarrassment. Tomoyo giggled and added, "It's just like one of those romance movies!" Her eyes were getting all starry again. 

Sakura quickly changed the subject and asked, "I wonder if there's a long line or something.. Meilin hasn't come with the ice cream yet."

Tomoyo turned her head to peek inside the parlor window and replied, "Yeah, there are tons of people crowded in there!" But when she turned back, she realized she wasn't talking to anyone. Sakura and Syaoran had sneaked away.

Finally Meilin came running out of the parlor door, only to find Tomoyo sitting there under the umbrellas, looking confused.

Meilin handed one ice cream cone to Tomoyo. "Where's Sakura?" she asked, suspicious that Tomoyo had done something.

Seeing Meilin distrustful stare, Tomoyo promptly said, "My Master had taken her." Even out in public away from the Li family, she still needed to call them by their proper names.

Meilin sighed, looking at the melting ice cream. "And I had gotten her favorite flavor too.." she stared disappointedly at the dripping ice cream.

Tomoyo smiled encouragingly. "It'll be alright. If Sakura had come all this way to find you as soon as she could, then she'll come back again to find you!" 

Meilin looked up at Tomoyo, surprised to find another person just as nice as Sakura had been to her when she first arrived in Japan. She sat up straighter and half shouted, "That's right! And we can always go find her!"

Sakura stuck her head out from behind the tall bush and whispered, "Why did you say we have to run away?"

Syaoran stepped out from the tree's shadow and replied, "I want to spend the day with you, alone."

"Hoe?" Sakura started. "But.. wouldn't it be more fun if we all got to spend time together?" She was being her dense self, as usual.

Syaoran smiled patiently and shook his head. "I meant.. more like a date." He stared into her surprised eyes and asked silently with his eyes. Sakura's eyes grew wide, but she nodded and gave him a shy smile.

As Sakura walked side by side with Syaoran down the sidewalk, her mind began to wander. She thought about her home, wondering what had become of it now that her whole family had died. 'Maybe I should just stay here in Japan and not have to finish my mission.. I'll miss my friends so much.'

Only when Syaoran took her by the hand, did she wake up from her daydreaming. "Hoe?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing." Sakura smiled timidly at the ground in front of her. "Where do you wanna go for this.. date?" she asked, still focusing somewhere other than him.

Syaoran shrugged. "I dunno, it's only my second time being in Japan, and I only visited the companies' buildings to hold meetings and stuff."

Sakura was deep in thought again, this time about where to go. "Hey, is there an amusement park somewhere around here?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

Sakura's face lit up. "Yeah! I know an amusement park that we can get to by riding the bus. You wanna go there?"

Syaoran smiled gently. "Sure."

After checking the bus schedule, they knew they had to wait 5 minutes for the next bus. Sakura and Syaoran sat down on the seat next to the bus stop, and sat in silence for one long minute.

"So.. you came from Japan, huh?" Syaoran interrupted the silence.

"Um.. yeah." Sakura wasn't sure how much she should tell him.

"Why did you come to China?" Syaoran continued, trying to fill in the silence.

"I.. I needed a job and I thought it would be easier to find one in China." Sakura answered, but she was really starting to feel guilty for lying to him. She was relieved when she saw the bus finally arriving.

Sitting side by side on the bus, both of them looked opposite ways away from each other. Sakura stared out the window at the passing people and trees. 

She thought, 'Maybe I should just tell Syaoran about how I died and came back to do this mission. I don't wanna go to heaven anymore.. my heaven is here with my friends. And Syaoran..'

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her own. Sakura turned her head in surprise, to see Syaoran staring worriedly back at her with those soft chocolate colored eyes.

"Are you alright? You don't seem like your usual self." He asked, getting a tighter hold onto Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed a deep red and quickly looked away. "I'm alright.." And she was. She had Syaoran sitting right next to her, and that was all she needed to make the world look brighter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This chapter you see Sakura and Syaoran get a bit more romantic with each other, and I hope everyone likes that! :) 

I just want to apologize again here, for neglecting to update this fanfic for _such_ a long time, but I'm glad that people still kept me on their favorite authors/stories lists! Really, every time I'm about to continue writing the next chapter, I always look back at some of the reviews I got and the number of people who still keep me on their lists! I'm forever grateful! ^_^

I was planning for their date to be in this chapter, but if I included that too, it would take me a far longer time to update. -_- But hey, does anyone have ideas for what could happen during their date? I have some ideas, but I'm not sure if I should use them or if they're good enough. Any suggestions and comments are welcome! 

Please review to support this fanfic! I would really like to keep writing, but getting reviews from readers is what really gives me inspiration to write more. =) Also, leave your email address if you would like me to email you the next time I update. Thanks!

Oh yeah, I know this is a little late, but Merry Christmas! :P and a Happy New Year. ^^ 

kawaiisakura

**Preview for the next chapter:**

Finally, Syaoran and Sakura go out on a date!

Who will they meet at the amusement park?

And how might this affect Sakura's relationship with Syaoran?

Yelan wants to know where he had ran off to, but will Syaoran tell the truth?


End file.
